


and we're all alright

by orangesofduscae



Series: Shorts & Drabbles [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Post-Season/Series 07, can be seen as platonic or romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 21:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangesofduscae/pseuds/orangesofduscae
Summary: It's two days before Shiro visits Keith in the hospital after Voltron falls.





	and we're all alright

He's been awake two days before Shiro comes to see him.  
  
There's a gentle rap at the door, and Keith looks up to see Shiro leaning into the room, soft smile on his face. Keith smiles back.  
  
"Hey," Shiro says, soft as his knock. "How're you feeling?"  
  
"Like I just spent the last week in battle," Keith jokes, and Shiro huffs.  
  
"Close enough," he agrees, and he finally comes into the room. Keith moves his legs so he can perch on the edge of the bed. "I'm just glad you're okay."  
  
Keith reaches for his hand, and Shiro lets him tangle their fingers. He gives Keith's a squeeze. "All thanks to you," he says. "Probably wouldn't be if you hadn't unlocked your mystical Altean powers."  
  
"I still don't know how I did that!" Shiro laughs, and it's such a carefree, pure sound. Keith's missed it. "But it was pretty cool, right?"  
  
"Absolutely," Keith agrees. He reaches up to brush his hair from his face, careful of the bandages. "Biggest robot I've ever seen."  
  
He goes quiet, thoughtful, and looks at Shiro, really _looks_ at him, and he's filled with relief. "It suits you," he says, soft and intimate. " _Atlas_ , I mean. Commanding people. Helping them. I'm glad you have that."  
  
Shiro ducks his head, focusing on playing with Keith's fingers, but there's a quiet, proud grin pulling at the corner of his mouth. "I wouldn't have it without you."  
  
"Shiro—"  
  
"I wouldn't," Shiro presses gently. "I'd still be stuck in Black, or gone entirely. So I owe you, Keith."  
  
"No." Keith shakes his head and brings their hands up, clasping Shiro's tightly. "This is all you, Shiro. You fought, and you won. _You_ did that." Keith grins at him. "I'm just here to kick your ass into gear when you forget it."  
  
Shiro laughs again, full and content, and that's really all Keith can ask for. He keeps smiling, holding onto Shiro's hand, feeling his pulse and his warmth. Shiro is _alive_. They're all alive. It's more than Keith thought they'd get.  
  
After a few moments of easy, companionable quiet, Shiro pats his hand and pulls away. Keith lets him go, watching him stand and stretch. His new Altean arm hums gently, and it's still weird to see it floating in place but also moving seamlessly with Shiro's every subconscious thought.  
  
"I'm gonna go see the others," Shiro says. He gives Keith a soft, fond smile. "But I had to see you first."  
  
Keith ducks his head, hiding his own grin. "Don't tell Lance you're playing favorites—I won't hear the end of it."  
  
"Me? Play favorites?" Shiro gives him a look of mock-outrage. "Never!"  
  
Keith swats at him, laughing as he heads to the door. "Get out of here. Go see the team."  
  
Shiro winks and salutes him, then drops the act. "Glad you're okay, Keith. I'll see you later."  
  
Keith waves him off, hand hovering in the air until Shiro is out of sight before dropping back to the bed. He lets out a long breath, collapsing back against his pillow and closing his eyes.  
  
Shiro is safe. Shiro is alive. _Shiro is alive_ .  
  
Keith smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter @firaga_master


End file.
